


Sweet dreams are made of this

by Stiffler_Mom



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiffler_Mom/pseuds/Stiffler_Mom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пьетро пытается быть нормальным подростком. Итог: Пьетро в ахуе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet dreams are made of this

Сладкие сны сделаны из этого –  
Кто я такой, чтобы не соглашаться?  
Я путешествую по всему миру и семи морям  
Все чего-то ищут.  
Одни хотят использовать тебя,  
Другие хотят быть использованными тобой.  
Одни хотят злоупотреблять тобой,  
Другие хотят, чтобы ими злоупотребляли.

 

«Ты можешь быть обычным, таким как все».

Вот что постоянно повторяет мама Пьетро, отправляя сына в школу. Она закидывает рюкзак с эмблемой айрон мэйден ему на плечо, и провожает до метро, улыбаясь краешком рта.

_«Люди боятся таких как ты и твоя сестра, дорогой. Пожалуйста, добирайся до школы на поезде. Пожалуйста, будь чуть помедленней»._

Пьетро семнадцать. Его бесит все вокруг, в особенности правила, которые нужно соблюдать. Чаще всего, все летит к чертям. Он пробегает сквозь толпу людей так быстро, что даже не успевает почувствовать, как задевает кого-то рукой. Наверное, это больно, но Пьетро плевать. Время принадлежит ему, тягучее и мягкое — что может быть лучше танца с бесконечностью?

_«Прошу тебя, сынок»._

Мама боится. Мама смотрит телевизор и видит, что война между людьми и мутантами не за горами. Она просто хочет уберечь своих детей. Этот ее наполненный вселенской скорбью взгляд вырывает из Пьетро все внутренности, дробит кости на множество осколков. Как можно противиться этому? Как можно отказать в такой, казалось бы, совершенно невинной просьбе. Пьетро не сложно слиться с толпой. Сегодня он может быть обычным, таким же, как и все вокруг. Но это лишь сегодня, пока чувство вины не будет раздавлено жаждой рандеву со временем. Кивая матери, он спускается в подземку. Медленно.

 

***

                                                                         

Станция выглядит блеклой, какой-то мертвой, несмотря на то, что забита спешащими по своим делам людьми. Но с появлением странного подростка в серебристой куртке и с такого же цвета волосами она словно оживает. Огромный человеческий улей встречает Пьетро настороженными взглядами, жужжанием шепота и гулом поездов. Какой-то маленький мальчик показывает на него пальцем, на что родители спешно хватают его за руки и уводят в другой конец станции. Сейчас каждый странно выглядящий человек — потенциальный мутант. _Не такой как все._

Пьетро выглядит скучающим и преувеличенно спокойным: активно жует мятную жвачку, надевает массивные наушники, лопая белые пузыри. Всем видом показывает: «Мутанты? Не, не слышал. Мне похуй, ребят». Он вдыхает запах метрополитена, ни на что не похожий, присущий только подземкам и лениво идет к желтой линии, обозначающей место остановки вагона. Все это слишком долго, так непривычно долго. Пьетро чувствует, что каждая мышца в теле напрягается, ему невыносимо стоять на месте, просто невозможно. Он теряет время. Это как ломка, только ему нужен вовсе не ебучий бесполезный героин. Хочется послать на хуй обещание, данное матери и ширнуться уже скоростью, вмазаться временем так, чтобы глаза слезились даже в защитных очках. Но он не может; еще пару часов точно. Он бесполезный клептоман, кайфоглот, но хороший сын.

За громким пением Ронни Джеймса Дио не слышно, как приближается поезд. Но Пьетро не нужно ставить плеер на паузу, он и так чувствует. Где-то в груди что-то сжимается, фантомное ощущение силы затапливает, обволакивает теплом и спокойствием. Пока состав не тормозит.

_«Осторожно, двери закрываются»._

Пьетро расталкивает людей, пытаясь попасть в вагон. Какого черта? Он не успевает? Это даже не смешно. Его словно несет течением, но, в конце концов, эта же человеческая река вносит его в поезд за секунду до закрытия дверей. Душно. Катастрофическая жара сжирает кислород. Пьетро чувствует, как мокнут корни волос. Он раздражен, и с каждой секундой все больше теряет веру в свои слова. Сейчас можно метнуться, пролететь через весь вагон, забраться на крышу, где так ветрено и хорошо. Залезть в кабину, натянуть машинисту трусы на голову, чтобы прибавил уже скорости, чертов халтурщик. Пьетро трясет головой, уговаривая себя проехать четыре жалкие остановки. Ради матери, все это только ради нее.

А люди все не стоят на месте. Смещаются из стороны в сторону, вталкивают в самый угол. Пьетро практически вжат лицом в стену. Сзади кто-то копошится. Поезд тормозит, запуская в себя новую порцию пожирателей воздуха. Теперь в вагоне так плотно, что, кажется, словно это чертов забитый спрессованным мусором контейнер. В нос ударяет резкий запах: табак, виски и старая, _очень_ старая кожа.

Хочется обернуться. Пьетро пытается оттолкнуться от стены, но практически сразу же чувствует чей-то стояк. Собственной задницей. Он замирает. Наверно впервые за всю свою жизнь он совершенно неподвижен. И это не из-за страха, нет, просто ситуация настолько внезапна и неожиданна, что мозг блокирует все команды, заставляет тело обмякнуть. Незнакомец тем временем вжимается сильнее, жар чужого члена ощущается даже через плотную джинсу. Пьетро тяжело сглатывает вязкую слюну, пытаясь сконцентрироваться. Нужно просто выскользнуть из-под чужого тела, убежать так далеко, где никто не увидит его пунцовых щек.

Если бы мама узнала, что сына реально обездвижить, то с радостью отдала бы этому чуваку гостевую комнату в вечное пользование. Плевать на способ, лишь бы сынок был нормальным.

Первый толчок Пьетро чувствует невесомо, так, словно это поезд качнуло. Следующий уже более сильный, целенаправленный и если бы на нем не было одежды, с анальной девственностью можно было бы попрощаться. Только подумав об этом, он понимает, что две огромные ручищи обнимают его поперек живота, причем одна спускается ниже, сразу же находя пуговицу над ширинкой. И это какой-то пиздец. Люди что, вообще ни хрена не видят? Пьетро дергается и едва ли не вибрирует от скорости, когда джинсы спадают под задницу.

— Тихо, пацан, — говорит незнакомец ему в самое ухо, задевая щетиной кожу. Голос грубый, какой-то по-звериному рычащий, отчего все тело моментально покрывается предательскими мурашками. — Все нормально.

 _Нормально? Ни хуя не нормально, сукин ты сын._ И если бы Пьетро сейчас мог открыть рот хотя бы для полноценного вдоха, именно это и сказал бы. Но не может. Он злится на себя за то, что стоит истуканом, хотя в его силах в любой момент сорваться с места и навалять наглому чуваку, или же просто съебаться в ужасе, но ничего из этого не делает. Кстати о чуваке — пока Пьетро занимается бесконечным самобичеванием, тот уже тычется влажным членом ему между булок. Незнакомец либо крайне возбужден, либо подготовился заранее и носит с собой смазку, иных объяснений, почему вдруг стало так мокро, просто нет. Он беззаботно совершает свои размеренные фрикции, задевая головкой дырку, но проникать не торопится. Есть надежда, что этого в его планах нет.

Пьетро утыкается лбом в прохладную стену. Ему очень жарко, душно и противно, даже кажется, что если прислушаться, то можно будет уловить хлюпающий звук трения. Самое ужасное то, что сам он возбудился не меньше мужика, имитирующего сейчас качественную еблю непосредственно с его задницей. Пьетро в ахуе. Он весь взмок и разгорячен, поэтому стараясь не думать о куче людей вокруг, он протискивает руку между своим животом и стеной и с облегчением начинает дрочить. Незнакомец, поняв, что происходит, прижимается ближе и довольно ощутимо прикусывает открытый участок чужой шеи, прямо над воротом куртки.

_«Платформа слева»._

Пьетро кончает. Изливается себе в кулак так долго и бурно, как кажется еще никогда до этого дня. Больше он не может. Замедляет время вокруг себя, резко оборачивается и осматривает чувака, что всю дорогу своеобразно с ним знакомился. Какой-то обросший, щетинистый дядька, широкоплечий и совсем не похожий на извращенца, использующего метрополитен вовсе не для того, чтобы из пункта А попасть в пункт Б. Мужик как мужик.

Пьетро натягивает джинсы, вытирает руку о белоснежную майку своего внезапного недоёбаря и срывает с его шеи армейский жетон. Уже собираясь уходить, он замечает что-то странное: ладони незнакомца сжаты в кулаки, а между костяшек порезы, из которых видимо только-только начала вылезать какая-то херня, когда сам он замер. Мутант, ну просто отлично.

Через тридцать секунд Пьетро заходит в школу, что находится через четыре квартала от этой станции.

***

— Отдай мой жетон, пацан. Да, большие железные когти устрашают, но не настолько. Пьетро оказывается за спиной своего недавнего знакомого. Три недели прошло, а тот даже не изменился. Хоть щетину бы сбрил.

— С чего бы? М? Логан, — удивление на хмуром лице бесценно. Но оно быстро сменяется злобой. — Хочешь узнать, откуда и как? Решил навести справки, знаешь ли, а то ты меня обесчестил, даже на свиданку не сводил.

Логан скрипит зубами, но с места не двигается. Когти, правда, втягивать не торопится.

— По-моему ты наслаждался процессом, — насмешливо фыркает он. — Судя по пятну на моей майке.

— Не спорю, — отвечает Пьетро, перемещаясь ближе. — Это было круто, но мерзко, чувак.

— Просто отдай то, что взял, — устало выдыхает Логан. Когтей уже не видать.

— На свиданку сводишь — отдам.

 

Стоит чаще ездить на метро, думает Пьетро, обнимая Логана со спины. Мотоцикл не такой уж и быстрый, но какая к черту разница?


End file.
